Maths
by MidnightsVisitor
Summary: While Jaune may not be the best at History or Combat, he certainly makes up for it in other areas of expertise.


**A/N: A little one-shot I wrote some time ago, I'm actually one of those few people who actually enjoy maths, being most of my subjects revolve around it. Sorry for having not been writing much lately, it's like 1000 degrees here in Australia. Anyway here it is - Midnight.**

Maths

A sigh

And a scoff

Then

A head bang

Jaune looks over his X-Ray and Vav comic to see Pyrrha with her head on the table, groaning.

"You okay? Seem pretty frustrated," Jaune said, looking back to his comic.

"It's just, it's so stupid that we have to learn math, I mean we're monster hunters! When are we were going to need to find 'x'?" Pyrrha raised her arms into the air and slumped forwards again.

"Well, you may need a calculate a coordinate, or decrypt a message or such," Jaune tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, but how often will we have to do that?"

"As often as it happens."

The room was filled with silence again as Pyrrha returned to her mathematics homework. Jaune knew that he should wait until the last moment to help, while she may be happy to give help, she didn't feel the same way about _receiving_ help.

Another sigh. This time it was followed with the clacking of her pencil being thrown at the desk. Jaune looked at her above his comic again.

"Would you like some help Pyrrha?" Jaune offered.

Pyrrha looked at him, offence bordering the edges of her face, but it quickly gave way as she sighed once again and nodded. Jaune curled his lips at the opportunity to finally help his mentor.

Jaune got out of his bed and grabbed the chair from his desk and set it next to hers.

"Alrighty, what seems to be the problem?" Jaune asked.

"This one," Pyrrha pointe to her page, "I just don't know where to go from here," she put her arm around the back of her head and looked at Jaune, who was studying the question and the working out she had done. She quickly saw a smile grow on his lips.

"You almost got it," Jaune pointed to her current position in the equation, "you've got a quadratic equation, all you have to do is put it into the quadratic formula and you're set."

"Ah, yeah, uh..." Pyrrha's voice trailed off as she looked away from Jaune.

Jaune looked at her confusedly until realisation dawned on him.

"Oh uh, the quadratic formula is this," Jaune quickly scribbled down a formula onto the sheet.

Pyrrha looked down at the formula.

"Wait, what is supposed to be in the place of the letters?"

"Each number in your equation is one of these variables," Jaune pointed out.

He then proceeded to write out the equation into the formula and began to solve it.

"Four time one times four..."

"Square root negative sixteen..."

"Four ί..."

"And here we go! Your answers are: negative two plus four ί divided by 2 and negative two minus four i divided by 2," Jaune looked down at the paper satisfied with the result.

He then looked at Pyrrha, who was looking down at the maths without any of it making sense to her.

"Four... ί?" She asked confusedly.

"Yeah four ί-... We're not working with complex numbers are we?" Jaune realised his mistakes.

"Complex numbers?" Pyrrha was going into a deeper hole of confusion.

"Yeah they're a mix of one Real number, and ί, which is an Imaginary number." Jaune explained, not noticing Pyrrha was completely lost.

"Imaginary number?" She said more out of shock than curiosity.

"Yeah ί is an imaginary number, which means it can't exist in normal maths, the way it's described is either ί is the square root of negative one, or ί squared equals negative one, neither of which can never work in the realm of Real numbers."

"Jaune" Pyrrha said, her mind in meltdown after learning all of this information that made no sense.

"Yeah Pyrrha?" Jaune looked at her, mistaking her expression as curiosity, "Oh and, I think the equation you got was wrong, I don't think we were supposed to use complex numbers."

"I didn't understand a word you just said, let alone remember it ever being taught in a classroom."

"Oh it hasn't been, I read a couple of books and taught myself," Jaune smiled at her.

"When did you do that?" She looked at him, finally interested in where the conversation was going.

"Oh about a year ago, I'm actually reading a book on non-Euclidean geometry right now," Jaune pointed to the thick textbook on his desk.

"What's a Euclidean?" Pyrrha said inaudibly, not wanting to get another explanation from Jaune.

"Oh and I picked up a book on quantum mechanics the other day, it's so interesting, you know that blah blah blah..."

Jaune went off explaining the different laws and probabilities of atomic and subatomic particles and such, while Pyrrha's eyes began to roll over as each of Jaune's words went into one ear, and straight out the other.

"Jaune," Pyrrha finally said.

"Yeah?" He said happily.

"I think I've done enough math homework for today," Pyrrha said quietly as she pushed her chair out and stood.

Feeling like she was just confronted with the death of a loved one, Pyrrha simply lay down on her bed in the foetal position, her brain was completely overwhelmed with the amount of information it had just received.

Being pleased with himself for teaching Pyrrha something for once, Jaune made his way back to his own bed, picking back up where he left his comic.

_'Man, it sure is great to finally help someone else'_

Jaune smiled to himself, glad that he could finally help Pyrrha, she's already helped him so much.


End file.
